<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stiles Has A Kink Blog by LadyDrace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484286">Stiles Has A Kink Blog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace'>LadyDrace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not!Fic [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blogging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Not!Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!Fic about Stiles having a NSFW blog of kinks for the world (and Derek) to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not!Fic [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/729144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stiles Has A Kink Blog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.</p><p><a href="https://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/162159525146/so-is-not-dylan-but-stiles-its-definitely">Originally posted here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="question bubble">
  <p>Anonymous asked: So, is not Dylan but Stiles? It's definitely Stiles, that pale skin in panties, is what makes in Derek, lose control on his wolf.</p>
</div><div class="asker group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker group">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="asker group">
  <p>- - -</p>
</div><div class="asker group">
<p></p><div class="answer cont"><p>Stiles would totally have a panties blog. In truth, I think he’d cycle through kinks so fast most people can’t keep up, so really I think he’d only have one blog, using it basically to make check marks on his exel sheet of “sexy stuff to try before I die” and maybe boosting his confidence a little bit. </p><p>So when Derek stumbles over the blog, I think at first he’s too overwhelmed, and pretty much just moonwalks out of the room. Not because Derek is a prude or anything, but Stiles can get pretty intense, and Derek didn’t have the best introduction to intimacy, so he needs to process a little bit first, ok. </p><p>But, yes, once they become a thing and it doesn’t feel nearly as skeevy looking through the blog, since he now have full and enthusiastic permission to do so, yeah, I think Derek spends quite a lot of time just admiring stuff. Everything looks good on Stiles, even some of the more weird items that Derek never saw the point in. (What even is the deal with those straps across the chest? Do they do anything? What are they for?? Derek sure as hell doesn’t know.)</p><p>Actually, I think the blog would end up becoming a wonderful tool for them, because Stiles gets over-enthusiastic a lot, and Derek has problems communicating. So maybe it starts becoming a thing for Derek to send a message to the blog, casually mentioning something he’d find hot, and then Stiles getting the initial excitement out of his system on his own and taking pictures for Derek and the internet to enjoy, before they decide if it’s gonna be a thing they both try.</p><p>I like that idea. &lt;3</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>